


Oneus & Onewe One Shot Collection

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Boypussy, Cockstepping, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Love Bites, M/M, Maids, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, One Shot Collection, Pain, Painplay, Sadism, Shibari, dom!dongmyeong, sub!giwook, sub!yonghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: This contains my (very) short twtfics, put into a nice little chaptered collection for your reading pleasure.I'll update this with my new ficlets as I write them. In the meantime, you can find me on twitter @mommyeong!
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 29





	1. Dongmyeong/Giwook mommy!myeong facefucking

“Mm,” Dongmyeong hums as he threads his fingers in Giwook’s hair. “Choke on mommy’s cock, baby.” He pushes Giwook down as far as he can go, and he gags around him, desperately digging his painted nails into Dongmyeong’s thighs.

Dongmyeong’s head rolls back as his body tenses up. He whispers, “Be a good boy and make mommy cum.”

Giwook whimpers, muffled by the length down his throat. “Like that, like that. Good boy, good—“ Dongmyeong is cut off by his own breathy growl. He pulls Giwook off of him by his hair and releases onto his face. After taking a deep breath to collect himself, he looks at his creation. Giwook stares back up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Voice dripping with adoration, Dongmyeong remarks, “Ah, look at you. All soiled with mommy’s love.”


	2. Dongmyeong/Yonghoon cockstepping

Dongmyeong presses the heel of his boot against Yonghoon’s clothed bulge. The older squirms, arms tied behind his back. “It feels good, pig?” Dongmyeong looks down at Yonghoon, who whines in place of a yes. “Was that rhetorical?”

He grinds his heel down harder. Yonghoon cries out, “No.”

“Then I’ll ask again, and I expect an answer this time. Does my filthy painpig feel good?”

“Yes, yes,” Yonghoon rolls his hips into Dongmyeong’s boot. “Pig feels good, master. Thank you.”

Dongmyeong removes his foot from Yonghoon’s crotch and swiftly brings it back with a kick. He grinds into him, scrambling his genitals under his boot. He commands, “Cum.” Yonghoon yelps as he bucks into Dongmyeong’s heel one last time, eyes rolling into the back of his head. A wet patch forms on his nice trousers. He sits there in his soiled clothes, wallowing in the afterglow. Dongmyeong takes his boot off of him and plants it on the floor. He squats down to brush Yonghoon’s hair out of his face. He coos at the older man, “You did so well for me.”


	3. Dongju/Geonhak biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one only alludes to smut but i think it's cute

Dongju has Geonhak pinned down on the elder’s bed. They’ve been playfighting for a while now, as the other members watch a movie in the living room. Geonhak makes a fatal mistake in bringing his hands toward Dongju’s face, the boy bites down hard and doesn’t let up. 

“It hurts, it hurts,” Geonhak moans, wriggling beneath Dongju. If it really were unbearable, he wouldn’t give him the opportunity to bite him in the first place. But he knows what he’s getting into, he likes the pain. Soon enough, Dongju releases his finger, and Geonhak shifts the smaller boy’s weight off of him enough to prop up on his elbows. Geonhak presents his forearm before Dongju’s face. He looks at his arm, then at Geonhak, and back at his arm, confused. 

“Bite me. Go ahead.”

Dongju cocks an eyebrow, “You really want me to?” 

Geonhak nods and Dongju promptly chomps down on him, eliciting an instant string of moans. Geonhak squirms, face contorted. It stings, but in a good way. The dull pressure spreads tingles across his whole forearm. Dongju releases to bite and suck at him more, coating his arm in teeth marks and saliva. Strings of spit drip onto Geonhak’s lap. No matter how much Geonhak thrashes and groans, he doesn’t let go.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” Geonhak shoves his fingers in Dongju’s mouth to unlatch him himself. “You little fuck.” 

Dongju bounces back on his lap and laughs. As far as he’s concerned, Geonhak’s the most fun when he’s irritated with him. He can get away with anything in this man’s eyes, and he’ll still love him more than anything. “Made you hard though,” Dongju points and giggles. 

Geonhak looks down to see the tent formed in his sweatpants, his face flushes, his whole body feels warm.

“Want me to bite that too?” Dongju mocks. 

Geonhak laughs, sitting up to push him backwards onto the bed. He hovers over him, in the same position Dongju had had him in when they were wrestling earlier. He looks into his boyfriend’s doll-like eyes and kisses him on the cheek. 

“No,” he says softly, grabbing hold of Dongju’s hand and leading it to his clothed erection. “But there’s something else you could do.”


	4. Dongmyeong/Giwook boypussy dom!myeong maid sub!giwook

Dongmyeong kneels over Giwook’s face. Giwook laps at him diligently, albeit sloppily, and Dongmyeong tugs at his hair in encouragement. “Good boy,” Dongmyeong coos at his bound bandmate beneath him. 

The younger boy dons a frilly maid’s outfit, and is tied in carefully situated shibari ropes. Dongmyeong rocks his hips, gliding across Giwook’s tongue. Giwook hasn’t learned how to navigate him quite yet. He flicks and flattens his tongue, licking with no rhyme or reason. His own personal fucktoy, who doesn’t know how to fuck. It’s endearing in a way. Giwook’s drool and his own wetness mix to drip down his thighs and all over Giwook‘s face. He grips onto Giwook’s hair tighter and nearly smothers him in between his legs.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Dongmyeong moans, sweat beading on his forehead. He takes a hand out of Giwook’s hair to touch him through his dress, where his restrained hands wouldn’t be able to reach, even if he had been given permission to do so. Giwook whines under him, sending small vibrations straight through Dongmyeong. This is the first touch to Giwook’s neglected cock all night, yet he’s helplessly hard from just giving Dongmyeong pleasure. Dongmyeong rocks back and forth on Giwook’s face desperately. He licks at him faster, still inconsistent and messy. Dongmyeong is warm from the inside out, the hairs on his body stand up. 

“Good boy, I’m gonna cum,” Dongmyeong cries, his voice strained.

He rolls his hips without a rhythm, his grasp on Giwook loosens and his strokes become erratic. “Can you cum with me, baby?” Giwook nods with his eyes shut tight, and the movement sends Dongmyeong over the edge. He throws his head back a string of groans spills from his lips. He grinds into Giwook’s wet mouth, riding out his orgasm until his legs shake. 

He slides off of Giwook and sits next to his face. Dongmyeong coos, petting Giwook’s fluffy hair, “You did so well, honey.” Giwook hums out contentedly in response, smiling, eyes still shut in bliss.

Dongmyeong scans downwards to see Giwook’s soiled stomach. He taps his fingers along the sticky liquid left behind. 

“That tickles,” Giwook laughs, squirming. He opens his eyes to catch Dongmyeong’s gaze. “Thank you, for all this.”

“Of course, precious.” Dongmyeong pats the ropes across his chest. “Now let’s get you out of these.”


End file.
